Sister Of Fate
by Tabbyheart
Summary: Caspian had a sister named Carista. She was believed to be dead when they were both young and adventurous. Nearly 10 years later, Caspian has almost forgotten his little sister, and has more important things happening in his life right now. Short prologue


Allrighty, this is my first ever fan-fic, so I hope I've done alright. I've been thinking about the fact that I've never seen any fics where Caspian has or had a sister. So this is my first chapter, it'll be longer, but this is just basically part one of my prologue. After a couple chapters, things will fast forward to around 10 years later. Sorry it's short, but it's just the first part of my prologue, and not exactly a chapter. If you read, please tell me what you think! My first ever fic, so let me know what should or shouldn't be.

_Edit_--- Thank you Muriel for the help and suggestions, I don't want to make Caspian seem too intelligent for his age, but I thought that Telemarine children would generally be a bit brighter than the average child.

I also fixed my mistake about Telmar. I haven't read Narnia in about 3-4 years so my memory's a little dusty. For now until I can think of something I like better, they live in a small town near the shores of Beruna.

* * *

It was a warm pleasant day in the quiet town on the shores of Beruna. It was summer, the time when fruit was sweet and the hunting was well. Two small Telemarine children were gaily running about the streets, through the smaller yards of neighboring homes. The elder of the two, a young boy about the age of what seemed to be maybe seven or eight, was leaping over a short fence, and landed in a heap; then, taking advantage of this moment, crouched low in the high grass.

The other, youngest and smallest child struggled to keep up with her companion, yet fell a few yards behind him as he ran easily away from her. Even though she was merely five, she was never one to give up. Slowing her pace as she couldn't see the boy that was ahead of her, she paused for a moment, hesitant. She decided to call out to him. After all, they weren't officially playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Caspian!" The girl managed to sputter out. She glanced around again, wondering where her dark haired friend had vanished. He was always playing tricks on her, always! Forcing back an impatient five-year-old sigh, she crouched down and looked underneath a battered old fence, hoping to spot him.

Caspian, deciding that his sister had been held waiting long enough, began to sit up just as her face surprised him by popping up from underneath the fence. He gave a little jump, then stood up and coughed.

"Caspian..." The little girl began to whine. "You know you shoun't be hide'n from me!" The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and started to speak, yet his persistent sister continued her garbled speech. "-Momma says you shoud be a help'n me learn what you do, an' not hid'n!" The girl stubbornly finished her patchy sentence and stood in front of her older brother with her arms crossed, and her dark amber hair crazily waving about.

Caspian cleared his throat nervously, as he knew full well that their mother had crossly told him to include his little sister in his daily games and such. Looking down at her, (even though the difference in height between a five year old and a seven year old wasn't much) his brown eyes warmed up. "Allright Carista, I'm sorry for hiding from you," The amber locks on the frowning girl shook as she lifted her head and gazed up at her brother. She listened intently as he went on. "How about we go and play at the edge of town?"

Hazel eyes instantly lit up, as a fire had been started inside their depths. She blinked her eyes once to make sure Caspian wasn't just joking again, then she opened her mouth to reply. "You, you mean to the forest and desert place??" She questioned hesitantly, yet a mischievous glint was uncovered. Her brother nodded.

"Yes," Carista gave a little jump and giggled, starting to run towards the forbidden haunts, but stopped and turned back to Caspian. "But, Caspian, Momma said tha' place was dang-danger-dangerous." The child struggled a slight bit at the large word, but managed to finish it.

The brown haired boy gave a little jump off the ground and ran after his sister. "Oh, Mama only says that to scare you! Let's go!" Her worries forgotten, Carista ran ahead of her brother, throwing her second thoughts behind her easily as all five year olds do. Caspian bit his lip, knowing if his parents found out where they were, he would be scolded severely. Casting away thoughts too complex for his young mind, the seven-year-old pulled himself together and ran after his laughing and frolicking sister.

* * *

Now that I've edited it, I hope it looks better and is easier to read. Sorry about my earlier condense version. I'm very new to this site, and still learning the way you work things. And I haven't logged in for a while either. Documents and stories were very confusing. -_-

I'm thinking about where and how I want this to go, as I can't find my notes from...has it really been almost one year? Well, I'll be working on this in my spare time. I've been extremely busy, what with almost being a senior, taking care of/training my own 4 horses plus about 5 or 6 others, juggling homework, and youth group. Cheers!


End file.
